Futari wa Pretty Cure
Cerita Cerita ''Futari wa Pretty Cure episode'' Tindakan Zona Dotsuku mengharuskan pelarian dua pelindung Taman Cahaya, makhluk-makhluk aneh yang suka bicara, yang disebut Mepple dan Mipple. Mereka berfungsi sebagai sumber informasi dan galeri kacang untuk seri dan biasanya ditemukan dalam Kartu Komunes, perangkat transformasi yang menyerupai ponsel. Untuk beberapa periode, mereka dapat berubah menjadi diri mereka yang sebenarnya dan berinteraksi dengan lebih mudah satu sama lain. Rangkaian awal serial ini memiliki Cure White dan Cure Black yang mencari Batu Prisma, yang mereka kumpulkan dalam perangkat berbentuk hati yang dikenal sebagai Prisma Hopish. Prism Hopish dilindungi oleh Guardian, Wisdom. Setelah mereka mengumpulkan semua Prism Stones, kekuatan mereka membawa mereka ke Garden of Light dan memperbaiki sebagian besar kerusakan. Motif seri adalah pelangi dan hati, dan motif tanda tangan Cures adalah dua bagian dari simbol Yin-Yang, meskipun itu kemudian dihilangkan dalam sekuel. Selain motif pelangi dan hati, tidak ada skema sejati dari seluruh musim yang diperhatikan. Perizinan : Futari wa Pretty Cure|ふたりはプリキュア|Futari wa Purikyua|Lit. "Kami adalah Pretty Cure", Pretty Cure di bahasa inggris}} dalah musim pertama dalam seri, disutradarai oleh Daisuke Nishio dan ditayangkan di TV Asahi 1 Februari 2004. Cerita ini berkisah tentang dua gadis, Misumi Nagisa dan Yukishiro Honoka, yang melawan kekuatan dari Dusk Zone — dimensi kejahatan yang digerogoti Garden of Light. Kekuatan Dusk Zona mengambil bentuk dari "Zakenna" Zakennaa, makhluk yang menginfeksi orang atau item untuk mengubahnya jahat. Tindakan Dusk Zone mengharuskan lolosnya dua dari Taman pelindung Light, makhluk bicara aneh bernama Mepple dan Mipple. Mereka berfungsi sebagai sumber informasi dan galeri kacang untuk seri dan biasanya ditemukan di dalamn Card Communes, perangkat transformasi yang menyerupai ponsel. Untuk beberapa periode, mereka bisa berubah menjadi diri mereka yang sebenarnya dan berinteraksi lebih mudah dengan satu sama lain. Jangka awal seri memiliki Cure White dan Cure Black mencari Prism Stones, yang mereka kumpulkan dalam hati berbentuk perangkat yang dikenal sebagai Prism Hopish. The Prism Hopish dilindungi oleh Guardian, Wisdom. Begitu mereka telah mengumpulkan semua Prism Stones, kekuatan mereka membawa mereka ke Taman Cahaya dan perbaikan sebagian besar kerusakan. Motif seri adalah pelangi dan hati Pada tanggal 25 Februari 2006, 4Kids Entertainment mengumumkan penyiaran dan hak distribusi untuk Pretty Cure di Amerika Serikat.4Kids Licenses Pretty Cure Anime News Network (2006-02-24) Retrieved 2007-01-01. Namun, 4Kids Entertainment pernah ditayangkan acara atau diproduksi versi bahasa Inggris itu. Pada tahun 2008, Toei Animation telah berusaha untuk memasarkan sendiri di Amerika Serikat. Pada bulan Juli 2008, mereka mulai membuat episode tersedia melalui layanan Direct2Drive IGN subtitle ke dalam bahasa Inggris.Pretty Cure, Digimon 02 Added to Direct2Drive Downloads Anime News Network (2008-07-19) Retrieved 2008-07-30.Toei juga membuat mereka Odes Epis yang sama tersedia untuk streaming gratis internet di website Crunchyroll. Toei Animation Adds Anime to Crunchyroll Website Today Anime News Network (2008-10-27) Retrieved 2008-12-18. Judul yang diproduksi oleh "Nippon Emas Jaringan" , jaringan kabel Hawaii berbasis yang menyiarkan program Asia, terutama dari Jepang. Pada tanggal 16 Desember 2008, Anime News Network, mengutip Animasi Magazine, melaporkan bahwa Toei Animation membuat kesepakatan dengan Kanada YTV jaringan kabel untuk udara versi bahasa Inggris pertama yang di juluki "Pretty Cure" di Kanada. Seri perdana pada tanggal 6 Maret 2009,YTV's Official Pretty Cure Page dengan Nagisa dan Honoka diganti sebagai "Natalie Blackstone" dan "Hannah Whitehouse" masing-masing.Canada's YTV to Premiere Pretty Cure on March 6 dub ini diproduksi oleh Ocean Studios di Vancouver, BC, Canada, dan dicatat di Blue Air Studios di Calgary, Alberta. Lima episode terakhir dari seri pertama ditayangkan pada tanggal 31 Juli 2010 pada channel tersebut. Funimation hbaru-baru ini berlisensi seri untuk distribusi online pada website perusahaan Article on FUNimation's newest licenses, tapi apakah atau tidak akan ada rilis DVD atau siaran TV di Amerika Serikat adalah belum ditentukan. Hal itu juga baru-baru ini mengumumkan bahwa versi YTV telah mulai ditayangkan di UKSky Digital Channel PopGirl. Tidak diketahui siapa di Inggris berlisensi versi Kanada untuk siaran. Karakter Pretty Cure Misumi Nagisa(|美墨なぎさ|Misumi Nagisa)|(Natalie "Nat" Blackstone''' in the English dub)' Nagisa adalah pahlawan atletik dari seri. Dia adalah anggota tim lacrosse sekolah dan sangat populer. Meskipun ia adalah buruk di sekolah dan dewasa, dia memiliki rasa sendiri keadilan dan tidak pernah membiarkan siapa pun sayang untuk turun nya. Alter ego nya adalah "Cure Hitam" (キュア· Kyua Burakku ? ), dengan kemampuan khusus tergeletak di kekuatan fisik yang besar dan kecakapan. Yukishiro Honoka(|雪城ほのか|Yukishiro Honoka|)(Hannah Whitehouse' in the English dub)' Honoka adalah siswa terbaik di kelas, dan mencintai buku bacaan dan ilmu pengetahuan. Meskipun populer dengan anak laki-laki, ia tidak memiliki kepentingan di dalamnya. Dia punya ikatan khusus dengan Kiriya, hmembantu mengajarinya kebajikan kebaikan dan persahabatan. Teman-teman yang dia sangat dekat dengannya, dan ia akan melakukan segalanya untuk melindungi mereka. Dia memiliki banyak harapan dan bisa selalu melihat kebaikan pada orang. Alter ego nya adalah "Cure Putih" (キュア· Kyua Howaito ? ), dengan kemampuannya berbaring di kecerdasan yang luas dan kelincahan. Maskot Mepple(メップル|Meppuru}) Dia adalah pelindung yang dipilih dari Princess of Hope, dan dalam perawatan Nagisa itu. Dia sangat arogan dan terus-menerus bertengkar dengan dengan nya perawatan taker, tapi dia mencintai Mipple, dan mereka sering terlihat memiliki "mesra" hubungan. Dia berakhir dengan kalimat "-mepo" di episode Jepang Mipple(ミップル|Mippuru) The Princess of Hope, dan juga dalam perawatan Honoka itu. Tidak seperti Mepple, dia pendiam dan tampaknya bergaul dengan baik dengan dia care-taker, tapi dia masih sangat peduli untuk dia. Dia berakhir kalimat nya dengan "-Mipo" di episode Japenese. Pollun(ポルン|Porun) The Prince of Light yang diutus untuk bersama Pretty Cure pada paruh kedua dari seri. Dia sangat egois dan biasanya hanya berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia tinggal dengan Nagisa dan mengganggu dia dan Mipple ke memperpanjang besar. Dia berakhir dengan kalimat "-popo" di episode Jepang. Antagonis Pisard'(ピーサード|Piisaado)('Pijard''' in the English dub) Penghuni pertama dari Zona Dusk. Ia terutama menggunakan Zakenna untuk memiliki benda-benda sehari-hari untuk digunakan dalam memerangi Pretty Cure. Batu prisma Nya adalah hijau. Gekidrago(ゲキドラーゴ|Gekidoraago) Penghuni kedua Zona Dusk. Dia besar, mengerikan dan berotot, dan lebih bergantung pada kekuatan dari intelijen. Batu prisma biru. Poisony(ポイズニー|Poizonii)(Pandora' in the English dub}) Satu-satunya perempuan dari penghuni, Poisony adalah yang ketiga dari mereka. Dia jauh lebih licik dan berhati-hati daripada yang lain, dan biasanya berubah menjadi manusia untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Pretty Cure pertama. Tidak seperti yang lain ia memanggil Zakenna dengan mengklik jari-jarinya. Dia memiliki adik, Kiriya. Batu prisma nya adalah oranye. Kiriya(|キリヤ|Kiriya)(Kirea in the English dub) Yang termuda dan keempat penghuni, dan adik Poisony itu. Dia sombong dan menganggap dirinya sebagai lebih baik daripada yang lain. Ia dikirim ke Garden Of Rainbows untuk memata-matai Nagisa dan Honoka tapi gagal karena kebaikan Honoka dan hubungan dengan dia. Batu prisma Nya kuning. Ilkubo(イルクーボ|Irukuubo) Yang terakhir dan terkuat dari penghuni, emosi Illkubo dapat dianggap tangan kanan Dark King. Batu prisma ungu. Seeds Of Darkness Belzei Gertrude (ベルゼイ・ガートルード|Beruzei Gaatoruudo) Salah satu Seeds of Darkness yang muncul pada paruh kedua dari seri. Dia adalah plotter dan sadis. Alias manusia-Nya adalah Yuuki Hidehiko (ゆうき Yuuki Hidehiko ? ). Regine(レギーネ|Regiine) Satu-satunya perempuan dari Seeds of Darkness. Sebagai manusia, ia memiliki keyakinan yang jauh lebih rendah daripada saat dia dalam bentuk aslinya. Alias manusia nya adalah Koyama Shouko (こやま Koyama Shouko ? ). Juna(ジュナ|Jyuna) Pemuda tinggi dari trio. Lebih otot kelompok, Juna cukup tabah dan ekspresinya jarang perubahan. Alias manusia-Nya adalah Kazukawa Ryuuichirou (かくざわ Kazukawa Ryuuichirou ? ). Zakenna(ザケンナー|Zakennaa) Bentuk fisik dari kekuatan Dusk Zone. Mereka menginfeksi item atau bayangan orang untuk mengubah mereka jahat. Dark King(ジャアクキング|Jaakukingu) Penguasa dipenjara Zona Dusk, dan juga antagonis seri utama '. Dia terbuat dari kegelapan dan telah merah mata bersinar. Dia ingin Prism Stones untuk mencegah kekuatan untuk mengkonsumsi segala sesuatu untuk mengkonsumsi dirinya sendiri, dan untuk mendapatkan keabadian untuk menghancurkan semua dunia. Lainnya dai Garden of Light Wisdom(ウィズダム|Wizudamu) Kebijaksanaan adalah wali misterius Prism Stones yang biasanya muncul ketika dipanggil oleh Pretty Cure dan siapa nama itu hanya disebutkan sekali oleh Ilkubo. Dia biasanya menyembunyikan antara dimensi untuk menjaga batu. Queen(クイーン|Kuiin) Ratu Taman Cahaya. Dia adalah wanita yang besar, yang tingginya hanya disaingi oleh yang dari the Dark Raja. Dia selalu terlihat duduk di singgasananya dengan mata tertutup, tidak pernah bergerak bahkan jika dia berbicara. Lainnya dari Garden of Rainbows Takashimizu Rina Salah satu teman terbaik Nagisa itu. Dia adalah yang paling bijaksana trio ketika dia perlu, dan juga pertahanan tim lacrosse. Kubota Shiho(Shawna in the English dub) Sahabat lain dari Nagisa. Keluar dari trio, dia adalah yang paling hiper, dan sering terdengar mengulangi kata-kata tertentu tiga kali. Takenouchi Yoshimi(Yvette Woodgrove in the English dub) Guru Verone Academy's Cherry Blossom kelas. Meskipun ketat di kali, dia memiliki hati yang baik dan hubungan dekat dengan murid-muridnya. Fujimura Shougo(Shawn Ferguson in the English dub) Teman masa Honoka itu, yang Nagisa telah naksir dari sebelum awal seri '. Meskipun bagus dan ceria setiap saat, ia tidak menangkap petunjuk Nagisa itu. Meskipun dia tidak suka itu, teman-teman memanggilnya Fujipi ( ? Fergie di Inggris pangkat). Kimata(Kossner in the English dub) Sahabat Shougo itu yang juga merupakan bagian dari tim sepak bola. Ia tampaknya tahu tentang naksir Nagisa di Shougo. Fujita Akane(Alex in the English dub) Mantan kapten lacrosse ketika ia masih menjadi siswa Verone Academy, ia sekarang memiliki takoyaki toko van yang Nagisa, Honoka dan teman-teman mereka sering mengunjungi. Nakagawa Yumiko(Nickie in the English dub) Kapten kini tim lacrosse dan seorang siswa senior. The Principal Kepala Sekolah Verone Academy. Meskipun ia mungkin terlihat ketat, ia sebenarnya sangat tenang dan sedikit konyol. Kometsuki Kyouto(Mr. Weaver in the English dub) Wakil Kepala Verone Academy, dan mencoba mati-matian untuk berada di sisi baik kepala sekolah, mengikutinya di mana-mana. Item Card Communes - Memungkinkan pasangan untuk berubah menjadi bentuk Pretty Cure mereka. Pretty Cure Rainbow Bracelets- PowerUp diterima kemudian dalam seri yang memungkinkan mereka menggunakan Pretty Cure Rainbow storm Lokasi [[Garden of Rainbows|'Garden of Rainbows']] (虹の園, Niji no Sono) :Istilah yang digunakan oleh penduduk dari Taman Cahaya dan Dusk Zona yang mengacu pada Bumi. Garden of Light (光の園, Hikari no Sono) :Di dunia di mana Mepple, Mipple, Porun dan Lulun berasal. The Garden of Light dilindungi oleh kekuatan dari batu Prism. Ini adalah daylight sepanjang waktu dan bunga mekar sepanjang tahun. Juga waktu bekerja secara berbeda di sini daripada di Taman Rainbows. Mepple dan Mipple telah mengunjungi Taman Rainbows 100 tahun sebelum dimulainya seri. Dari sudut pandang mereka Namun, 100 tahun yang telah berlalu hanyalah satu hari. Verone Academy (or Verone Academy Junior High School) :Tempat Nagisa dan Honoka's bersekolah. Kappa Mountain and Lake Hyoutan :Tempat dimana Mepple menjatuhkan Prism Hopeish ke dalam. Garis danau tampak seperti angka delapan. Dalam Max Heart, Pretty Cure pergi ke tempat yang sama untuk menemukan sepotong bersinar bumi yang "mengandung kekuatan besar harapan yang dikelilingi oleh enam pilar" di Danau Hyoutan. Tako Café ' :Sebuah kafe van yang dibuat oleh Akane. Nagisa dan Honoka sering berkunjung. Cerita Cerita ini berkisah tentang dua gadis, Misumi Nagisa dan Yukishiro Honoka, yang melawan kekuatan dari Dusk Zone; dimensi kejahatan yang digerogoti Garden of Light. Kekuatan Dusk Zona mengambil bentuk Zakenna, makhluk yang menginfeksi orang atau item untuk mengubahnya jahat. The Princess of Hope, Mipple, dan prajurit pilihannya Mepple diperintahkan untuk pergi ke Garden of Rainbows mana dikatakan bahwa mereka akan menemukan para prajurit legendaris, Pretty Cure. Nagisa dan Honoka belum benar-benar berbicara satu sama lain, dan tidak tahu yang lain ada karena perbedaan mereka. Namun, ketika mereka bertemu Mepple dan Mipple, dan menyebabkan satu sama lain melalui mereka, mereka mampu menggunakan kekuatan cahaya untuk berubah menjadi Cure Black dan Cure White dan melawan penghuni Zona Dusk. Setelah mengalahkan penghuni pertama, gadis-gadis menemukan Prism Stone, salah satu dari tujuh artefak yang melindungi Taman Cahaya dari bahaya, sedangkan sekarang kebanyakan dari mereka berada di tangan masing-masing penghuni. Sekarang mereka telah mendapatkan pertama Prism batu dari tangan bahaya, mereka mencari Prism Hopish dan wali-nya, Wisdom, untuk menjaga batu-batu yang aman. Begitu mereka telah menemukan semua Prism Stones, kekuatannya membawa mereka ke Taman Cahaya dan perbaikan sebagian besar kerusakan yang dilakukan oleh Zona Dusk. Namun, mereka harus mengalahkan Dark King sendiri, menggunakan semua kekuatan mereka untuk mengelola itu. Akhirnya, mereka mendapatkan bantuan dari Queen, dan Dark King binasa. Kemudian di seri, Pollun, Pangeran of Light, ditambahkan ke dalam campuran. Dia berubah menjadi apa yang tampak seperti sebuah notebook elektronik, dan tetap dengan Nagisa untuk membantu mereka melawan Seeds of Darkness, yang merupakan makhluk yang Dark King berhasil membuat tepat sebelum ia mendapat hancur. Ketika Seeds of Darkness terbangun, mereka mulai bekerja bersama dalam rangka untuk menghidupkan kembali Dark King. Akhirnya, mereka menculik Wisdom, tapi ia berhasil menempatkan kekuatan Prism Stones dalam Pollun sebelum ia dibawa pergi. Setelah ini, setiap kali Pollun menjadi gelisah, dia menembak keluar kekuasaan, pemberian Pretty Cure mereka Rainbow Bracelets. Ini sangat memperkuat mereka secara fisik dan memasok mereka dengan serangan baru. Pollun juga memiliki kemampuan tambahan firasat. Setelah berjuang dengan Pretty Cure untuk waktu yang lama, Seeds of Darkness menyadari bahwa segera setelah Dark King kembali memegang kendali, mereka akan tidak ada lagi, dan dengan demikian berencana untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan dia dan Prism Stones '. Akhirnya, mereka mampu sekering bersama dan memperoleh kekuatan cahaya, yang membuat mereka tak terbendung dalam memerangi Pretty Cure. Namun, Dark King menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyedot Benih menyatu Kegelapan dalam dirinya, dan juga kekuatan Prism Stones. Gadis-gadis mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melawan dia, dan dengan bantuan Pollun dan Ratu, yang mampu mengalahkan dia sekali dan untuk semua. Pada akhir seri, Mepple dan Mipple mengucapkan selamat tinggal menangis untuk Nagisa dan Honoka, yang mengemis mereka berdua untuk tidak pergi. Meskipun mereka tidak lagi sebagai Pretty Cure, Nagisa dan Honoka terus menjadi teman terbaik, dan masih tetap Komune Card mereka yang Mepple dan Mipple sekarang tertidur masuk :Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart ''''berikut apa yang terjadi setelah liburan musim panas, di tahun ketiga dan terakhir anak-anak perempuan di Verone Academy.'' Penerimaan Serial ini telah terbukti cukup populer dengan pemirsa Jepang untuk menjamin lima seri spin-off. Dalam sebuah jajak pendapat TV Asahi, Pretty Cure muncul di posisi ke-45, di atas seri lain dari gadis bergenre magis seperti Cutie Honey, Cardcaptor Sakura, dan Magical Malaikat Creamy Mami. Sailor Moon muncul di Top 20TV Asahi Top 100 Anime (2009-09-23) Retrieved 2007-01-01TV Asahi Top 100 Anime Part 2 (2005-09-23) Retrieved 2007-01-01, dan pemenang "Tema Best Song Award" pada tanggal 9 Animation Kobe (2004) untuk Mayumi Gojo itu "Danzen! Futari wa Pretty Cure"[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=3434&page=22 Futari wa Pretty Cure (TV) - Anime News Network]. Popularitasnya juga telah menyebabkan spoof acara dalam sebuah episode dari Gin Tama anime. Cure Hitam dan Putih Cure juga telah muncul di panel manga Mahou Sensei Negima!. Lanjutan Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart adalah sekuel Futari wa Pretty Cure. Sang Queen menghilang, ia mengungkapkan bahwa Dark King sedang mengalami kebangkitan, pegawai baru dan lebih kuat dari kekuatan gelap muncul, dan anak-anak mendapatkan sekutu baru, seorang gadis bernama Kujou Hikari yang dapat berubah menjadi Shiny Luminous. Keremehan *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' iadalah musim pertama yang memiliki Cures menggunakan maskot untuk berubah. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' adalah seri pertama dalam apa yang, pada 2012, waralaba yang terdiri dari delapan seri yang berbeda, sepuluh musim dan 14 film yang berbeda. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' adalah satu-satunya musim sejauh ini yang hanya memiliki satu akhir lagu, semua yang lain memiliki dua lagu akhir yang berbeda. Memang, bagaimanapun, mengubah salah satu adegan dari urutan animasi di mana penjahat dari paruh pertama digantikan oleh Seeds of Darkness dan Mepple, Mipple, dan Pollun ditambahkan ke adegan terakhir. *Futari wa Pretty Cure adalah satu-satunya musim dengan hanya satu urutan transformasi, sementara semua musim yang lain memiliki minimal dua urutan transformasi yang berbeda, termasuk sekuelnya. *Ini adalah satu-satunya musim yang tidak memiliki film yang didedikasikan untuk itu. Namun, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, sekuelnya, memiliki dua film untuk menggantikan detail ini. *Ini adalah satu-satunya (lama) musim yang tidak memiliki penjahat yang telah dihidupkan kembali di Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Namun, sekuelnya hanya memiliki satu dihidupkan kembali penjahat dalam film itu. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' adalah satu-satunya musim yang telah dijuluki dalam bahasa Inggris. Meskipun Pretty Cure telah di capai, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 memiliki possiblity yang dijuluki juga. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' adalah seri pertama yang memiliki Cures memakai penghangat kaki. *Futari wa Pretty Cure adalah musim pertama yang memiliki sekuel. *Sebuah Audio Drama khusus diciptakan berpasangan karakter Futari wa Pretty Cure dengan karakter dari'' tokusatsu'' kemudian-saat ini seri'' Super Sentai'' series Tokuso Sentai Dekaranger. *''Futari Wa Pretty Cure mungkin adalah seri yang paling Dubs termasuk Jepang, Kanton, Italia, Jerman, Spanyol, Korea, Filipina, dan banyak lagi. *"Arienai" diucapkan lebih dari 100 kali oleh karakter. *Futari wa Pretty Cure adalah musim pertama di mana semua cure adalah usia yang sama (14). *Futari wa Pretty Cure is yang seri pretty cure pretama menyatakan bahwa setiap orang mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure is the first series where the cures have a dynamic between them similar to the riders in Kamen Rider. Two heroes who work together to defeat an evil organization that threatens mankind and sends monsters to destroy them. This dynamic is also present in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Merchandise Please refer to main page Futari wa Pretty Cure Merchandise. Gallery |content= Nagisa&blackFwPC.jpg|Nagisa and Cure Black from Futari wa Pretty Cure Honoka&whiteFwPC.jpg|Honoka and Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure File:NagisaHonoka.jpg|thumb vlcsnap-2012-03-19-17h55m50s50.png Blacks Rainbow Bracelet.png|Cure Black's Rainbow Bracelet Whites Rainbow Bracelet.png|Cure White's Rainbow Bracelet cure balckdoll.JPG File:Nagisaep1.jpg|thumb|Nagisa as she is nervous when Mepple arrives. nagisas-shock.jpg nagisaathlete.jpg honokachemist.jpg ambition.jpg scaredhonoka.jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-19-17h55m34s154.png }} References External Links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/precure Futari wa Pretty Cure] at Toei Animation (Japanese) *[http://www.ytv.com/programming/shows/pretty_cure/ Futari wa Pretty Cure] at YTV.com *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=3434 Futari wa Pretty Cure] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FutariWaPrettyCure Futari wa Pretty Cure] at Television Tropes & Idioms *[http://www.prettycure.org PrettyCure.org - English Futari wa Pretty Cure collective] *[http://www.crunchyroll.com/pretty-cure Futari wa Pretty Cure(legal streaming)] at Crunchyroll Terjemahan belum selesai Kategori:Futari wa Pretty Cure Kategori:Series